My Missing Chunk
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred left out an a journey to find something new and exciting though he never expected to come across Toris, who had left society's grasp years before. *Wilderness AU.* *Based off of a prompt from AmeLiet Week despite the fact that the week is now over.*
Toris stared down at the bits and pieces of a shelter constructed along this older part of the woods; no one ever ventured this far especially if they had materials to stay alive.

Briefly, he considered staying long enough to see who had just cross this way and set up a small living space within these woods that mostly the Lithuanian lived in.

He knew better though as other people can be just as dangerous as the wildlife surrounding him, and it had been so long since he'd spoken to another person.

Toris turned then and left through an old, foot worn path that was just hidden by the bushes and soft foilage around them.

He never had been one to eagerly chase danger out though his curiosity would remain as he desired to wander back and check to see if that person's makeshift home was still there and if he could catch a glimpse of a human after so long.

Toris refused to fall privy to that insane desire and urge to see the other human.

* * *

Alfred had always been a bit of a free spirit and that carried with him after his military years, and so now the young adult much like his passions and curiosity was wandering endlessly in search of something new and exciting.

He'd thought about having companionship along his long journey but realized that he had no desire to be slowed down and no one who would venture this far out.

The American also had no pets back at home, so no furry or otherwise friend could wander along as well.

He wanted to see the world and the excitement that spread around it, but he dreaded seeing it through the eyes of so many travelers, so once he'd found a way away from his own country, he'd taken to the woods and the forgotten stories and paths held there.

May be it would take him somewhere new or introduce him to something or someone interesting even though his journey had just begun, he doubted that he'd ever find another human on it, not since he left the beaten path anyway.  
Alfred stepped carefully back up to his makeshift shelter and smiled as he crawled into it to begin packing up what little was left outside of his belongings and to grab a little to cook his recently caught game.

He already could feel that old hint of the way things used to be light up his being and fill him with that desire to keep going and to keep living this way away from any other qualms and to experience and live the way of the fittest or the weakest out here.

Alfred preferred the fittest and to live though so he'd fight desperately to avoid being the weakest.

* * *

Curiosity and chance had brought Toris here.

For the first time since the crash and the invitable separation from society, he'd seen another person.

Toris knew of the cruelity of the world first hand which was why after the crash, he'd chosen to stay out here yet he also could relate to people beyond the cruelities and atrocities, to who they were deep down.

He craved society just as much as he hated it, so he followed the young gentleman who couldn't be far off from his own age, may be a little younger however.

Toris knew that he had to be quiet and to not draw attention to himself as if he did, the man would certainly either attack for self-perservation or react strongly to his presence.

* * *

Alfred felt that same inkling of another presence as he kept on walking forward as he listened harshly for the sounds of leaves crunching under feet yet heard none when he was still and only his own when he moved.

He debated circling around for sight of the potential enemy behind him yet knew that the other person would follow and mirror the movement.

Alfred waited day after day for the other person to make a mistake that he could feel behind him.

Still that day seemed destined to stay awhile back.

* * *

Toris hated how his curiosity kept him tailing the other through unworn paths that had not seemed to exist before they trudged through them and sometimes relatively close to the old, still in use trails through the woods though some days they never ventured close enough to see that path and wandered far and far away from it.

He only felt that old inkling of worry and fear when he stumbled on a rock that Alfred had missed on their path that was only established by them; Toris could not help his muffled breaths of pain that he did his best to hide or the fact that the blond that he was tailing turned around to come face to face with him.

Toris stared wide eyed up at the non-native to these parts though in all honesty after many days of travel, he'd wandered far away from his old territory and into new and unfamiliar paths for himself.

Blue eyes met fearful brown ones, and the blond stepped forward and offered him a hand up.

Toris stared in slight fear as he allowed the other man to help him up.

"Why have you been following me? Do you live out here? Are you a cannibal?" The words tripped over each other as the blond let them out in a seemingly much too large rush as he spoke to the brunette before him.

"I live out here, I do not eat eat people, and I followed you, because it had been awhile since I'd last seen someone." Toris fumbled nervously over the last part as it was a major admittance to tell anyone such a thing.

"Okay, that's good. You know how to survive well out here, huh?" Alfred smiled at him with bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Yeah, I've been out here for a long time." Toris smiled as he could recount the moments in his head that had made this all worth it.

"Oh, I'm Alfred." The blond smiled with an extended hand, and Toris leant forward to shake it.

"I'm Toris." He smiled though he knew that through all of this talking, his voice came out at least a little hoarse due to years of disuse.

"Toris, do you know where we are?" Alfred pouted as he genuinely appeared to be lost.

"I will if we head back where we came from." Toris answered him as he knew not of what dangers lined the woods in this particular area.

* * *

Time told of how well they could get along, and of the wonderful company that they made for each other.

Everyday told Toris more and more of how much he loved Alfred's smile and bright, cheery eyes while it also told him of how just the slightest thing that Alfred did even more so with the passage of time, sent Toris's body off with little pinpricks of emotion and wonderful joy.

He could not remember this feeling from his days back in society and wondered what that told of his intensity and truth.

Toris silently thrilled as well over the joy that Alfred experienced at seeing the world through different eyes here with Toris and at the little facets of life contained here within routines built to keep them alive and small excursions to places known only to them and to the beautiful sight of more animals that they would not kill, just be happy to see out here sharing their woods.

They weren't vegetarian yet felt no need if baby animals were around or they'd already finished hunting for the day to get more meat prepared as they usually had enough leftovers to last at least a couple days that Toris also knew how to perserve.

* * *

Alfred felt a familiar hum in his chest that spelled danger out loud nice and clear for him, but it was much more intense than any past experiences had told him it could be.

He desired to stay and to continuously stay by Toris's side who knew the woods after years of living it, and who knew just how to make Alfred love him more whether that was by accident or on purpose, he did not know.

The American grew more and more fascinated with Toris and even more so than by the Lithuanian's way of life.

When he fully realized that he loved him however, he felt that hopeless clawing at his heart as he knew that they would have to part ways soon enough and that like all other times, his heart would break.

Toris was kind and gentle however to Alfred, and despite how the American felt about the potential for a future relationship, he did not see Toris ever breaking his heart.

Alfred briefly considered why that was, but soon enough turned away when his only answer was that was just how Toris was.

* * *

Finally on the day that they'd part for some time, Alfred stepped forward to finally state his feelings or express them someway under the falling of the sun at sunset.

He knew that after all this time, after a year, that he was definitely in love with his newfound friend and felt that he had to at least confess before leaving.

Alfred had never been a huge fan of regret, so he refused to ponder the 'what if's in the future.

The American leaned close and pulled Toris against him, who at that motion turned to face him, and finally Alfred swooped in though really he moved slowly as to not startle the Lithuanian and to give him time to reject him if need be.

Slowly, much to Alfred's surprise, Toris leaned closer as well, and Alfred felt the soft brush of lips against his own and finally closed his wide eyes.

A certain gentle flame or perhaps gentle electricity sparked between them, lighting their bodies up with a gentle warmth and a flowing feeling of upmost innocence.

Alfred felt a goofy grin develop on his face before he even pulled back from Toris.

He couldn't recall a better first kiss or a better reason to find someway to stay.

The American knew that he'd have to call home and apologize or temporarily take Toris along for that ride before they'd returned as this place had come to mean more to Alfred than ever imaginable.

Something new and wonderful had been found, and it had been the missing chunk of Alfred's heart that had grown hollow in emptiness before it was reunited with Toris like it always tried to pull him toward even though he'd never known of the missing chunk before let alone of Toris's existance until they met.

Alfred's smile only grew as he gazed giddily at his love.


End file.
